I Promise
by MissArriene
Summary: "Promise you'll be back" I felt my voice crack as I saw him move farther from me. His smile pierces through my icy heart "I Promise" MERMAN AU


_**"Promise me"**_

_**"I promise"**_

* * *

"Ryugazaki you're getting left behind!"

The sound of water sloshing filled the whole room and so was the heavy panting of the others who obviously finished before me, yet again.

I push my body further, stretching my arms longer and longer as I hold my breath for dear life. With each push, I found myself barely holding on. My joints and muscles felt sore but I kept going on, hoping that my constant perseverance would change something.

Once reaching the end, my head immediately rises up to catch as much air as it could to sustain the bareness in my lungs.

I felt like I was deprived of air for years.

I remove my swimming cap and goggles before frantically reaching out to grab my glasses. It took me a moment before I could finally grasp and wear them, although I wished that I haven't.

The first thing I saw was a pair of orbs igniting a heated stare just right above me, and it wasn't that hard to know who they belonged to.

The coach looks at me, eyes filled with disappointment. "We only have a week more to go before the tournament and your time just keeps getting longer and longer"

"I'm sorry coach, but I really am trying my best" I must sound like a broken record to him by now.

Waving his hand dismissively, he gives a sigh and turns away. "Practice over, you're all dismissed"

I finally managed to regain my composure and push myself out of the pool. My classmate's mocking whispers were loud enough for me to hear, but they didn't hurt as much as they did the first time around. After all, a daily routine does become tiring to bare doesn't it?

By the time I finished showering and got dressed, I was the only person left in the gym. I hold onto the straps of my backpack tightly before bending over to stare at my reflection. And I thought to myself.

"Am I even cut out for swimming?"

I never loved nor liked swimming to begin with. Man evolved on land, why does one want to retrace the previous steps and stay in water? If it wasn't for my parent's wishes, then I'd be in my room right now happy for the fact that I don't need to think about diving into a mass body of water just for the sake of making my parents proud. So what if my older sister and brother gained 4 gold medals in swimming? Must that mean I should do the same? Don't I have a say in this?

Of course not Rei, you're only 13, you don't even have say in almost anything in particular.

I finally took the initiative to take a step back and head home. The smell of chlorine was already making my stomach churn, oh how I've grown sick of it.

Home wasn't far, simply one block away from the gym but today I felt the need to take a detour down at the beach. I ran towards the doorstep of my house and threw my bag beside the plant before heading towards the ocean. It was getting pretty late and no-one was in sight, perfect.

I kick off my sandals and jump onto the warm sand, oh how it relaxes me so. Taking a step closer, I follow the trail of washed up seaweed, stopping when I feel the water tickle my toes. Ironic really, that I actually love being dipped in the sea yet hate to stay in the pool.

Because the ocean made me feel so free, I never felt restricted to any limits. It was never ending.

It was beautiful.

There was just something calming about it that drew me closer and I had always felt like someone out there was calling out for me. But no matter how hard I searched for answers they just never came or rather I was too far to reach them.

I sighed and turned back from the sea, sliding my slippers back on I rush back on the front door, grabbing my bag I entered and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Dinner was silent as ever.

The only sound that seemed dominant was the television's loud volume, accompanied by the sound of metal clashing against porcelain. No one bothered to talk, not even a murmur, as if we all used our utensils to converse with each other.

And I wished it stayed that way until the end but-

"I got a call from your coach a while ago" That alone was enough to make me flinch.

"He said that your time just kept increasing and if this continues you might be taken down from the list of those who will participate for the upcoming tournament"

There was no need for me to meet his gaze; his tone alone gave me an idea of how he looked right now.

Just like my coach, he would have nothing but pure disappointment behind his eyes.

"Why do you do this to us, Rei?" He goes on, never failing in making me shiver with words alone. "We give you everything you need, everything that would benefit you and your future. Why is it that all you give us in return is another bitter pill to swallow?"

_I know that, you don't need to rub it in. But I'm trying my best; I'm trying too hard to just to please you._

But I couldn't say that, how could I even mutter that? I felt so choked up.

"We ask not for much, just seeing that our efforts weren't wasted is enough. But you never even showed us that not even the slightest bit"

_I have, I have and you know it. But you we're too blind to see it._

"Your brother and sister never gave us this much headache, they were the cream of the crop in their batch. And never did I receive anything but compliments from their coaches!"

_Yes of course, was there ever a day where you would not compare them to me?_

Without my consent, tears suddenly began to flow down my cheeks. The lecture went on and on, as if he was never running out of words to say. My hands curled into fists under the table as I began to shake.

I've had enough of everything, I've had enough.

I slammed my fists on the table as hard as I could and paid no attention to the ceramics that crumbled to bits once they hit the floor. I shot a glare towards my father, grinding my teeth while still hesitating to speak. My mother approached me, her soothing words made no difference to the feeling that was boiling inside me. I pushed her aside and ran outside the door, outside the house and into the unknown.

I continued to run, not contented until I could no longer hear their voices calling out my name.

_**"Rei!"**_

The ocean wasn't calm like it was this afternoon, but that didn't matter to me at all. I kicked my shoes off and stripped down to my boxer shorts before heading to the end of the dock. I took an deep breath and saw the uneasy waves open their arms for me.

I took a deep breath and dove in. The water was warm, welcoming and soothing. I could feel it eat away all my problems, all my hatred and all my fears. I paddle up to the surface and take in as much air that was needed before diving in again,kicking through so I could move farther and farther away from the dock.

I did not bother to look back, the intensity of the waves already told me that I was too far off the shore. I didn't need anymore proof, just as long as I go far away from here. The moon watches me in silence, giving me the light I need to move forward.

The waves suddenly began to overpower me, towering higher and higher each time I rose up for air.

Was the Ocean throwing a tantrum too?

The loud downpour of rain did nothing but worsen the situation.

I fight back, pushing against the water that collided with my body. Fighting till the last moment.

However, I was not strong enough.

I set my eyes upon the huge wave that loomed over me and felt my body grow numb as it pushed me deeper into the dark abyss. I opened my mouth only to let out one final air bubble.

My mind was going blank and as water seeped into my ears I slowly found myself growing deaf.

A faint sound enters through one last time, something close to the sound of a tail moving about in deep waters.

The last thing I saw was a blurred outlook of what seemed to be a person.

And bright Magenta eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Ohayo minna~! :D**

**I had this idea in my mind for a long time and decided to finally type it out.**

**Although, unlike my other stories I didn't re-read this /**

**I just simply wrote what I felt like writing and didn't have time to check for corrections /**

**I hope you'd still like it though /**

**Rei's a bit OOC though :T**


End file.
